Conventionally, a sine wave or a rectangular wave with about 100 Vpp and about several megahertz to 20 MHZ is used for driving an ultrasonic probe of an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus. For this reason, as a simple method of generating such a high-voltage carrier pulse from a transmitter circuit, which transmits an ultrasonic wave, of an ultrasonic wave transceiver unit, a method of providing an electronic switch in each of positive and negative DC high voltage supplies Vp and Vn and performing alternate switching thereof is known (refer to PTL 1). Generally, a P type MOS transistor (hereinafter, a PMOS) and an N type MOS transistor (hereinafter, an NMOS) have been used for fast switching using such electronic switches.